


Unwrap a gift

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [12]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ผมแวะมาเซอร์ไพรซ์วันเกิดพี่ซองอูที่บ้าน





	Unwrap a gift

ผมแวะมาเซอร์ไพรซ์วันเกิดพี่ซองอูที่บ้าน คุณแม่เปิดประตูต้อนรับพร้อมส่งยิ้มอบอุ่นให้แล้วผายมือให้ไปนั่งรอก่อนเพราะพี่ซองอูซ้อมกลองอยู่แต่เดี๋ยวจะไปตามลงมาให้ ผมทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย มองซ้ายมองขวาสังเกตเห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงนิดหน่อย ไกล ๆ โน้นมีชั้นวางของที่ผมจำได้ว่าครั้งก่อนที่มาไม่เห็นวางอยู่ เหมือนว่าจะมีไว้สำหรับวางของที่แฟน ๆ ให้มา อัดแน่นเอี๊ยดเลย บนห้องนอนก็เหมือนกัน คนฮอตก็เงี้ยอะนะ ผมว่าอีกหน่อยจะหารค่าเช่าโกดังเก็บของกับเขา

ผมคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยจนไม่รับรู้การมาถึงของใครอีกคร แล้วคนคนนั้นก็ส่งมือมาดีดเหม่งแรงจนแถมหงายแถมจู่โจมต่อเนื่องด้วยการล็อคคอ จัดการยีผมที่ถูกเซ็ตมาให้กระจุย 

“พี่อ่าา” ผมทำเสียงงอแงใส่คนโตกว่า แล้วทางนั้นก็ทำหน้าตากวนเบื้องล่างตอบ เหมือนจะบอกว่ามีอะไรจะโวยวายก็พูดต่อให้จบ ๆ อย่างนั้นแล้วผมเลยยกมือสางผมลวก ๆ ให้พอใช้ได้ก่อนหันไปโวยวายด้วยท่าทางที่ดูเกินเบอร์ (เล่นกับองซองอูต้องทำแบบนี้แหละ)

“อุตส่าห์มาหา ดูทำดิ เสียทรงหมดแล้ว ผมเซ็ตตั้งนาน”

“หมั่นไส้ ทำตัวหล่อกว่าเจ้าของบ้านได้ไงอะแดเนียล” พี่ซองอูตอบโดยไม่มีแม้เศษเสี้ยวของความรู้สึกผิด ผมยกมือสองข้างขึ้นระดับอกแสดงเป็นสัญลักษณ์บอกว่ายอมแพ้ แล้วพี่เขาก็เอ่ยถาม “แล้วนี่มาทำไม ไหนเมื่อวานบอกจะส่งของขวัญรึอะไรสักอย่างมา”

ผมฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ให้ตอบข้อสงสัยของเขาด้วยการชี้นิ้วเข้าหาตัวเอง “ผมไงของขวัญ”

พี่ซองอูเลิกคิ้วมองผมโดยไม่พูดอะไร ก่อนเขาจะเอื้อมมือมาแตะกระดุมเสื้อเบสบอลที่ผมสวมมาวันนี้แล้วปลดมันออกจากรังดุม ผมชะงัก รู้สึกเหมือนเวลาหยุดเดิน พี่เขาทำอะไรอยู่น่ะ

ทีแรกผมคิดว่าเขาแกล้ง จนกระทั่งพี่เขาเลื่อนมือลงต่ำลงอีก จู่ ๆ ใบหน้านิ่ง ๆ ของเขาดูมีความจริงจังขึ้นมาสำหรับผม กว่าผมจะมีสติพอจะตะครุบมือเขาให้หยุดได้ก็เปิดไปถึงกลางอกแล้ว ผมถอยกรูด แสร้งแสดงท่าทางสะพรึงพร้อมกับที่กำเสื้อตัวเองแน่น “พี่จะทำไรผมอะ ผมลูกมีพ่อมีแม่นะ”

พี่ซองอูหรี่ตามองเหมือนผมทำอะไรแปลกประหลาด เสียงหัวเราะหึ ๆ ดังมาจากลำคอของเขา ก่อนคำตอบจะตามมาภายหลัง “แกะของขวัญไง”

ใครก็ได้เตือนผมที ว่าอย่าริอ่านเล่นอะไรแบบนี้กับเขาอีก

ผมพยายามสงบสติ หันไปเปิดกระเป๋าแล้วหยิบกล่องของขวัญจริงออกมาให้ พี่ซองอูรับมันไป แกล้งตีหน้าเศร้าเหมือนลูกหมาโดนทิ้ง เหลือบมองมาทางผมหลายครั้งติด ๆ โดยไม่พูดอะไรจนผมต้องถาม

“มีอะไรรึเปล่าครับ?”

เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ กระพริบตาปริบ ๆ มองผม

“อยากได้อันนี้มากกว่า”  
ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้กันใช่ไหมว่าพี่เขาชี้ไปทางไหน _อันนี้_ ของพี่เขาคืออะไร

ให้ตาย  
ผมจะไม่เล่นอะไรแบบนี้อีกแล้วครับ กลัวแล้ว

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡  
> เราไม่ค่อยโอเคอีกแล้ว ถ้าหายก็อย่าว่ากันเลยนะ .-. ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ติดตามค่ะ


End file.
